Valiance Federation
'''The Valiance Federation '''is one of the Seven Hero Organizations tasked with global safekeeping and the defending planet earth from all outside threats and sources of potential devastation. A company of highly skilled individuals gifted with a plethora of supernatural powers and abilities, the valiance federation is based in australia and new zealand, defending the massive island nation, allied nations, and neighboring countries. It was founded and is widely sponsored by billionaire celebrity philanthropist, Sir Pritchard Hanson. History Founding The valiance federation was founded by the multi-billionaire warfare businessman and noble of the great house of hanson, sir pritchard hanson. Using is vast wealth, resources, and business sense, it is widely believed that the valiance federation, as one of the seven hero organizations was founded based solely on the idea of exploiting the public trend of professional heroes for greater profit and political power amassed on sir hanson's behalf. However, the valiance federation and its employed operatives are no less effective than any other mainstream hero organization, and have become responsible for many outstanding feats of human protection in the years since the organizations founding, exploding onto the pro hero scene with flying colors. War Presence Following the general service to the public, the valiance federation followed the trend of one of their main supporters and sponsors, the spartan private services, engaging in private military work in numerous wars throughout the world, employed under the banner of some of the most prestigious and famous governments and armies throughout the world. A distinguishing characteristic of the valiance federation which separates them apart from other hero organizations, their presence and role in speedily ending some of the most dangerous and intense wars in human history is something that the public acknowledges them for greatly, and because of this, the popularity of the valiance federation and subsequent hero employment rates skyrocketed, now being hired by highly exclusive individuals across the world continuously, and because of this, some of the more higher ranked heroes are in constant abundance of work. Private Work Following the extremely dominant displays orchestrated by the valiance federation heroes in wars and military conflicts throughout the world, private work and offered contracts from highly reputable individuals throughout the world came through in great abundance, and continues to thrive to this date. The valiance federation is now known as the worlds first PHC -- a private hero company, renting out their services to the highest paying bidder, and thanks to the incredible power of their heroes, they are mighty enough to thrive in continued neutrality, though they are employed mostly by celebrities and individuals of noble blood and royal family standing. Because of this, the chroma league heroes are almost never around, as their services are in continuous usage by their highly lucrative employers, the same can be said for the iron league heroes, though due to their lesser abilities they are more likely to engage in common hero work. Other league heroes are employed by more generic members of the public for lesser prices. Overview Known Goals Sponsorships Military Power Pro Hero Forces Automated Systems Mobile Armor Forces Urban Patrol Force Allied Forces Monarch Company Spartan Services House of Hanson Hero Classes Green League The Green League is a division of heroes in the valiance federation whom possess barely, marginally superhuman abilities, strengths, and powers. In many cases, green league operatives are just normal, average human beings who possess training in certain area's of combat, such as martial arts, handling a weapon, wielding a firearm, etc. Towards the stronger, higher ranked membeers of the green league division, mild superhuman powers and abilities become more common, but heroes belonging to the green league typically don't exceed normal human beings by any great margin, though weaker applicants are required to go through the hero training academy. Blue League Red League Iron League Chroma League Known Heroes